Fallout: Fragile minds
by FrostWalkingFox
Summary: "Alright pilots the IMC control Demeter again…" A pilot of the Militia who controls a vanguard class titan Sacrifices himself to save the militia creating a subspace tear that took him and his titan to the fallout universe. War. War never changes. This story is currently on Hold as of now
1. Prolouge: Welcome to Goodsprings

_War. War never changes._

 _When atomic fire consumed the earth, those who survived did so in great, underground vaults. When they opened, their inhabitants set out across ruins of the old world to build new societies, establish new villages, forming tribes._

 _As decades passed, what had been the American southwest united beneath the flag of the New California Republic, dedicated to old-world values of democracy and the rule of law. As the Republic grew, so did its needs. Scouts spread east, seeking territory and wealth, in the dry and merciless expanse of the Mojave Desert. They returned with tales of a city untouched by the warheads that had scorched the rest of the world, and a great wall spanning the Colorado River._

 _The NCR mobilized its army and sent it east to occupy the Hoover Dam, and restore it to working condition. But across the Colorado, another society had arisen under a different flag. A vast army of slaves, forged from the conquest of 86 tribes: Caesar's Legion._

 _Four years have passed since the Republic held the Dam - just barely - against the Legion's onslaught. The Legion did not retreat. Across the river, it gathers strength. Campfires burned, training drums beat._

 _Through it all, the New Vegas Strip has stayed open for business under the control of its mysterious overseer, Mr. House, and his army of rehabilitated Tribals and police robots_. _And yet an anomaly has appeared in the Wastes of the Nevada desert no-one knows where from, but one thing is certain he will be instrumental in Nevada's future._

 **Chapter 1: March upon hell Vode an**

"Alright pilots the IMC control Demeter again…" Sarah stopped to compose herself "15 years ago we lost the one man who got us this far, he sacrificed himself so we could recuperate, rebuild and remember those who fought to get us here. And now we stand once a broken militia, now a strong independent army able to fight the IMC. So pilots as much as it pains me to say it we need to recreate what happened the first time here on Demeter and with that comes the one thing we require… someone to volunteer to go into the radioactive chambers and start a Chain reaction, melting the fusion cores in the process burning the planet." She looked onward to the pilots "I know you may not want to do this but it has to be done you are all Fearless, capable and unwavering all we need is one pilot to go into that hell to save us again".

I looked around the dropship no-one stepping forward to make the sacrifice I sighed "I will" I muttered.

"What?" Sarah asked looking around.

I stepped forward "I will do it".

She stopped dead in the sentence she was about to say "Are you sure".

"100% Ma'am" I said looking at the stunned pilots around me.

She nodded "You won't be going alone though you're titan will go with you" I looked surprised she spoke up again "CT-0604 you ready to do this".

"Ready as I'll ever be Ma'am" CT said.

"Kyle are you ready?".

I took a moment to compose myself "Yes ma'am".

She saluted me "Be strong we will meet you in hell to regroup".

I saluted back "OORAH TO ASHES".

The rest of the pilots yelled back at me "OORAH TO ASHES".

The door to the dropship opened and we all jumped out to which CT was already waiting for me "Alright big guy this is it".

CT chuckled "I guess so".

* * *

_Insert time skip here_

* * *

"Ma'am the core is going critical Get everyone off planet now, GO" I yelled into the comm piece.

"Aye you'll never be forgotten Keep the commlink open 'till, till you die".

"Copy that Sarah" I responded.

"Kyle… I think I'm scared" CT said.

"Me too buddy me too" I responded hoping to comfort the Vanguard titan "Motir ca'tra nau tracinya".

"Sir?" CT asked.

"It's from a video game I played it's a mando'a Funeral Chant" I said.

"May I have the lyrics" Ct Asked.

"Yes I'll transfer them now" I did as I said to which CT Transferred them to Sarah and all the pilots who participated in the battle.

He waited for me to start again "Motir ca'tra nau tracinya".

CT Sung with his metallic voice, pilots and Sarah joining him "Gra'tua cuun hett su Dralshy'a. Cuun Hett Su…".

The Reactor Blew up igniting Demeter in a fiery inferno from hell.

"It was an honor to serve with you Kyle and you too CT" Sarah said watching from orbit as the fire slowly wrapped around the world.

A pilot stepped forward "Even in death he'll give the Enemy a fuck of a time and he'll never rest until we're all beside him regrouping for the next attack." She sighed "May the darkness carry you home, Should Lady darkness fail the stars will take you to lay in wait for us, You'll never be forgotten My friend".

Everyone in the dropship gave a light Oorah to commemorate me.

* * *

_Insert time skip_

* * *

Cold everything was cold I didn't know where I was yet I felt a familiar presence near me.

"Who… near… me?" It sounded to faint and distorted, I didn't think the entity would hear it some words were even totally lost on me.

"Ky…le ….it… CT" The voice that responded sounded worse.

I looked around it was purely eternal blackness that surrounded me Thankfully the blackness cleared up and I could see a forest with light snowfall hitting my exposed head I looked down I was in my gear and my helmet was off to the side. It was cold? I didn't think I could feel when I was dead.

"Kyle?" I heard a voice ask.

"Who's?" My head whipped to the right "CT!" I stopped "Wait how. I didn't. But you're not human".

"I don't think it matters Kyle we shared a Neural link even more than that a Bond that neither of us knew we had" CT responded.

I took time to look him over and saw he was sitting against a large oak tree.

"It is good to see you again Kyle I thought I'd had lost you to the darkness" CT said.

"I thought so too buddy". I responded happily

CT lit a fire near him "Come here and warm up Kyle" He said

"Don't have to tell me twice" I said sarcastically

We sat there for hours not making a sound just watching the snow fall from the night sky, moonlight reflecting off CT's body the smoke from the fire rising up into the sky in a mesmerizing wave. Eventually CT Shut down and I fell asleep forever in the forest or so I thought

* * *

_Insert universe change here 3rd person_

* * *

The Wastes of the Nevada Desert, a harsh unforgiving place unfit for outsiders who don't know of the land yet the New California Republic better known as the NCR rolled in like they owned the place instigating their laws upon anyone who they pleased.

Then there is the Legion a group of slavers who don't care who you are or if you even surrender you either die by their hands or become a slave doing their every whim never asking why just doing there isn't even a chance of hope if you are their enemy you will most likely fall.

And mister house the owner of the strip whom enforces his law upon those who enter with his Securitrons they are a creation of Mr. House, the enigmatic de facto ruler of New Vegas.

And through it all the Strip has stood never kneeling to anyone not even the forces who launched the nuclear bombs in the first place.

* * *

_once again Kyles POV_

* * *

I heard what sounded like helicopter blades chopping at the air ' _focus Kyle get a bearing'_ everything was unfocused _'Kyle pull yourself together you're better than this'_ I tried to open my eyes but they felt like they were being held down by lead, once open the light blinded me and put me in a haze _'way to go dumbass, "look into the light cause that's a good idea"'._

"You're awake. How about that" a voice said to which I tried to roll over which failed miserably "Woah Easy there you've been out a couple of days" the voice said.

' _A voice on my left, male obviously but who?'_ I tried to turn over again and did so with little as much as pain shooting up my chest.

"Just relax a second, get your bearings" He said.

I coughed hard "Where *Cough* where am I. Who are you?" I asked through the pain in my chest.

"I'm doc Mitchell" He said happily "and Welcome to Goodsprings."

The name was familiar but I couldn't guess why… that's when memories popped into my head I had participated in a battle of some sorts on a planet… but what planet the name was there but I couldn't place the name. "DEMETER!" I yelled aloud more memories flowed in the IMC were the enemy. My titan shielding me from most of the flames but not all, him activating his nuclear ejection sequence but locking the escape hatch at my order so we could die together. I shook my head vigorously clearing the haze and the bad memories that were there.

"What's that now son? Demeter what's that?"

"*Cough* Nothing Doc don't worry about it" I said.

"Well then how about your name".

"Huh?" I asked.

"I told you my name so it's only fitting that you tell me yours don't you think?" Doc Mitchell said.

"Ugh… Kyle Lucas" I said.

"Well… I can't say it's what I'd have picked for you but hey if that's your name well that's your name" he said He got up and went to the shelving in the corner of my vision I take pride in my needle work but I'm not a plastic surgeon, those were some nasty burns you had plus that shrapnel, anyways how'd I do?" He handed me a decent size mirror and allowed me to see my face.

"Well I look like I did before the explosion. For the most part" I said.

"So that's what happened to you" he said.

"Yeah not the most Exiting story but it's the truth" I said unknowingly.

"Better than being dead right? Can you stand?" he asked me.

"Yeah you're right… and yes I can" I responded.

"Now I hope you don't mind but I have some questions to ask you" He said.

I went to get up before realizing I was almost nude "Uhh Doc."

"Yes Kyle… What is it?"

"I'm naked" I stated simply.

"Oh right about that your clothes are in the footlocker behind the curtain" He motioned to the curtain.

He laughed a Deep belly laugh he walked out and I got changed into my Bodysuit with a T-shirt and Jeans.

"Okay Doc I'm good" I hollered to the Doc.

Doc Mitchell came back in with paper and a pencil in Hand.

* * *

_Time skip_

* * *

We got the questions done eventually and He asked me to stay for dinner to which I accepted.

"So how'd you end up in an explosion?" he asked

"I uh…" I couldn't find how to tell him without him thinking I'm crazy.

"I don't mean to pry, you don't have to answer if you don't want to" he said.

"Look doc I don't mean to sound crazy here but…" I explained a good majority of what happened before I woke up here leaving out some more important things.

"Well that's quite the life story. But! It would explain the guns you have, that and the bodysuit and armor you were in" He said.

"Wait you don't think I'm crazy" I asked.

"Quite the opposite actually I believe you" He said.

"Well then…" I was speechless at the fact he believed me.

"You'll need someplace to stay come with me we'll go talk to Trudy about getting you somewhere to stay" he said.

"Okay" I responded somewhat happy.

Later in the evening we were getting ready to leave… "So doc you said I had my weapons and armor on me when I got here?"

"Yes I put them in my storage locker… let me get them for you" he said walking away with a gentle limp.

I watched the Doc walk away to which I began look around the Room I woke up in while I waited for him to come back _'All I need to find is CT and I can… wait what would I do even if I found CT we have no-where to go'_ I thought.

"Here you go this is all yours right?" he asked.

I looked it all over "Yeah that seems to be all of my Armor and" I stopped talking when I saw my rifle "Oh yeah you kept my R-101 and My P-2011" I looked them over "Mmm Yeah they are mine…. I can tell" I said.

"How can you tell… if you would be so kind as to explain that to me? Every soldier or merc I know says that about their guns too" The doc asked.

"You can tell by the Weight of the gun due to the fact its counterweight system is fitted to a comfortable weight your arms can handle and how the Gun assembly is put together… That and the fact that mine is an ambidextrous Receiver and Bullet escape" I said "Oh and the markings I have on the side" I smiled.

"Okay see now that makes more sense to me" The doc said.

I nodded and began to assemble my armor pieces against the body suit after I took the clothing off of the top of it.

* * *

_insert 12 minute time skip here_

* * *

I walked out of Doc Mitchells house and waited for him to lock his door when I saw A decent size robot roll by going to the Water tower I looked back at the Doc who motioned for me to follow the robot. I followed closely behind the robot matching his pace to the water tower where a gunshot went off I wanted to jump forward but the robot whom had noticed I was there long ago held me back with the words on its screen _**"Wait"**_. Shortly after that a group of around 4 or 5 people went by laughing and talking the robot turned to me again the words on the screen changing to _**"follow me"**_ I followed without question to where the shot was fired. Once up there we found a shallow grave with a leg and arm sticking out I quickly grabbed the shovel nearby and began to dig the robot helping me.

* * *

_20 minute time skip here_

* * *

Once the person was dug up I checked his pulse and it was really weak the robot looked at me and put the words on its screen _**"Pick him up and go to the Doctor"**_ I did as told and we went to the prospector saloon to which I kicked the door in and yelled "Doc Mitchell!" he came running in.

"My house now!" he exited the saloon and we ran to his house in none other than a hurry.

"I'm going to lay him down here is that okay Doc?" I asked.

He nodded going to his back room to get more medical supplies. I took my Helmet off and began to check him over for and other wounds other than the gunshot in his skull. Doc Mitchell came back in.

"Any other wounds?" he asked.

"Negative" I responded almost robotically.

"Okay, go see Trudy she wants to talk to you anyhow come back when you're done I'll let you sleep here for the night" He said.

I just nodded and made my way out to where I saw the robot again with the words on its screen _**"You and the other 'thing' that came here are an anomaly yet you could have use to me… when you are done here and the courier is done recovering try to make your way after the men that shot him, once completed come to new Vegas and we will have a long chat"**_ it then turned away with a cowboy face and hummed to itself.

"Odd" I said. I realized my helmet was in my hand still so I clipped it to one of the clips on the front of my armor.

I walked back to the saloon gaining odd looks from some of the people that lived here I disregarded them in and of the fact they gave me odd looks. Once I got the saloon I entered and smelt the smell of alcohol "Ugh" I grunted I walked to the Bar itself and noticed 3 people and 1 animal a man in a booth by himself and two woman one with a dog at her heel sitting there talking when the one woman behind the bar looked up at me.

"So you're the one the doc was fixing… some type of explosion right?" She asked.

I nodded. She gasped and realized "Where are my manners, my name is Trudy and this is Sunny"

Sunny looked up "Howdy" she said and looked back down at her food.

I cleared my throat "So the doc said I was to talk to you about a place to stay?" I asked politely "Oh and my name is Kyle" I added.

"Good to meet you Kyle" she said "And yes I requested he ask you to talk to me about housing arrangements" she continued for a moment she coughed before getting herself a drink, she eyed my armor "Fancy armor where did you get it?" she asked.

I looked lost for a second and quickly made up a lie "Made it myself... Scavenged the parts for the LED screen and Heads up display" I said.

She nodded and then smiled "Anyways… we can help you with housing but you will have to clear out the Critters in it before anything" she said.

"Okay what are these quote critters" I said.

"Large grasshoppers" she responded.

I looked at her "Can't be too much a problem would it?" I asked.

"Well no theoretically but if they have a nest there that will need to be cleaned out before we do anything" she said getting a glass of whiskey "want some" she asked.

"No thank you" I politely declined the offer.

"Your loss" she chuckled "anyways sunny will help you clear it out tomorrow morning if that's okay" Trudy said.

"Yeah it's okay the Doc is letting me stay in his house for a little bit" I said in response.

"That's good… and thank you for stopping by" Trudy said before shooing me out. I smiled and walked over to the sign that welcomed people to Goodsprings I sat behind the sign and looked up at the night sky watching the stars _'it's going to be an odd life here… and hard for me. Maybe even CT but I need to find him first'_ I thought.

* * *

_2 hour time skip here_

* * *

"There you are I was beginning to wonder where you went" Doc Mitchell sat down beside me.

"It's just I… it's all so weird here, so different from my life." I sighed looking to the Doc "I'm a soldier, a warrior now I'm reduced to nothing with no cause to fight for… no-one to-to save even" I said looking up again.

"I know how you feel son" he said "I was in your shoes… for the most part" he corrected himself "I left my vault in search of a new life hoping-hoping that I could find somewhere to stay. I traveled to the Commonwealth, DC, even down to Arizona yet I came back here… to my vault got together with my childhood sweetheart and settled down with her" he said.

"What was her name?" I asked "it's not my place but I feel like I should know… it's a gut feeling you know?" I asked.

"Yes I know what you mean. Her name was Tyra" He said in a shaky breath "She was-was one of the few people who truly loved me" he said.

"Oh? How do you figure that" I asked.

"Well my father disowned me and left the vault early my mother died shortly after of heartbreak and I was alone. Eventually Tyra asked me out and we got together neither of us knew we would end up getting married and live together for a good 45 years" he sighed "Then they came" he said.

"Who?" I asked.

"The enclave. They rolled into the town we were living in and slaughtered everyone that was outside of their homes at the time and sadly Tyra was amongst those who were outside… I-I never really recovered from that day you know watching her be cut down by an enclave heavy Gunner" tears were rolling out of his eyes "once they left I-I ran outside to see if I could save her but it was far too late to do anything I just sat there her head in my lap in a pool of blood she muttered in her dying breath "Don't hate them, it's just who they are, it's their way of life" she always was a pacifist" He said smiling lightly.

I looked down from the stars to see him crying lightly "Well that's almost on par with my life" I said.

"That it is… that it is" He said. He then stood up "Come on let's go back to my house and get you some sleep" he helped me up and walked with me back to his house.

* * *

_Another time skip_

* * *

We got to the Doc's house and he let me sleep on the couch to which I was very happy to do so, I would end up dreaming a very peaceful dream. I'd ended up recalling my Girlfriend who had died a year before in her Titan, only after she forced me away in more way than one. I'm responsible for her death yet the dream brings me happiness maybe it's that she saved me or maybe it's that she cared enough to let me go and I respect her for it.

_Time skip to day_

"Welcome back to the land of the living" Doc Mitchell said.

"Thanks, I guess" I responded.

"Here eat" Doc Mitchell said getting himself breakfast.

Shortly after eating I excused myself to the washroom where I began to question why I was here and not dead. I heard a slow steady beep coming from my left I quickly rushed over to the noise and brought out my TacPad "What the…" I stopped myself seeing the ID code "CT-0604 no way" I said with that I bid the Doc farewell telling him I'd be back. I then proceeded to the Saloon to see if I could recruit someone to show me the area…


	2. Encountering the Brotherhood

**Well… Shit I made a schedule and didn't stick to it, sorry about that I guess you will be satisfied with this though**

 _Mando'a: Motir ca'tra nau tracinya. Gra'tua cuun hett su dralshy'a. Cuun hett su..._

 _English: Those who stand before us light the night sky in flame. Our vengeance burns brighter still. Burns brighter still..._

 **Chapter 2: I'm still alive, but you are dead?**

I walked into the Saloon with a look of determination on my face.

"What's got your underwear in a twist?" Trudy asked.

"I need someone to help me get to a location. And seeing as I don't know the land very well I figured someone could help me yet my first instinct is to come to you to see if you could help me" I said.

"Well I can't go but I think sunny might" she responded

"Well I suppose that works" I said.

"Sunny!" Trudy yelled.

"Yeah Trudy?" she responded coming in with her dog.

"I was wondering if you could help Kyle go and get the ley of the land" she said.

"Yeah Trudy I suppose I could" she said in response.

We Got set up to go and Sunny tried to give me a Varmint rifle but I unloaded my R-101C carbine and smiled "Mines bigger" I said.

"Damn…." She muttered.

I chuckled "Don't worry Sunny I appreciate the offer"

"Oh" She said.

"Hey don't worry about it if it means so much I will take it" I said.

She smiled and let me take it.

"I can even modify it and use it nicely" I said looking it over.

"5.56x45mm Right?" I asked.

"Yes… here" She gave me about 102 rounds.

"Thanks a lot sunny" I said taking the rounds gracefully.

"Your very welcome" she walked out and took a deep breath in.

"So how did you end up in goodsprings?" I asked.

"I was born and raised here" she responded proudly "Learned how to shoot to defend our place at 6 and became the Guard of the city at 17" she said.

"Quite the Extensive life I guess" I said.

"Yeah you could say that" She said "How about you how'd you get here?" she asked me.

"Uh you see… it's hard to explain and well frankly you wouldn't believe me even if I told you" I said dismissively.

She looked at me "Okay?"

"If you want the story talk to the doc, you'd probably believe him over me" I said.

"Okay then" She said.

_time skip_

The rest of the trip was uneventful and silent, but once we got to the location I was about to die from anticipation only to be discouraged when I saw People in beefy looking armour there sunny swore "Shit, it's the brotherhood, we need to tell the NCR"

"No" I lowered my voice "I can handle this" I said.

I sighed and grabbed my rifle leaving the varmint rifle with sunny, quickly loading AP ammo and sighting the gun I dropped the two guards before they even knew the rounds were fired but of course I forgot my silencer "Just my Fucking luck" I yelled to the sky.

"Enemy contact" One of them yelled "Search and destroy, two paladins down"

"Well they know I'm here now" I said.

One of the paladins came up behind me and attempted to put a crimson red laser into my spine. I jumped to the side with the superior maneuverability of the jump kit and lodged my knife into the base of his neck.

"Well there is a chink in your armor other than using AP" I said. Three knights ran off to the side trying to get sniping positions when a thunderous crack rippled throughout the night all three of the knights were atomized by the bullet. I looked to see where it came from and smiled when CT rose up from the crater he was in.

"Hostiles attempting to kill pilot, Kyle" He paused for a second "Eliminate all hostiles"

I felt something nudging at the back of my head and realized it was CT trying to re-establish the somewhat broken neural link, so I let him in.

" _CT, thank god I thought I lost you in death"_ I said.

" _I thought the same about you Kyle, now let's save the chat for later I need you to pilot me I'm running off of basic OS functions, it'll take time before they are restored"_ CT said to me over the link.

I said nothing in response I knew he already knew what I was going to do, I ran towards him and jumped my arms and legs propelling me forward in hopes I would make it there myself, of course I don't have that kind of luck as of late and I fell shot but CT reached out and helped me into his cockpit.

"Much better" I said.

"Agreed" CT said in response.

I began to annihilate the enemy with no remorse not even giving them a chance to surrender. I was about to blow away some man in a blue robe when his reinforcements arrived.

"Don't make any more hasty decisions" The man said "Come out let's have a chat"

I waited for CT to give me a tactical analysis but he just opened the hatch allowing me to talk "This is as far as I go, any attempt to harm me or CT in any way will result in your swift extermination" I said forcefully.

"Very well I'm Elder McNamara and you are in hidden valley, my home…"


	3. Deaths Cold Hands Approach

**Well I suppose an apology is in order but I have taken on maybe one too many stories at once so I will get around to each one at my own pace thank you for your patience**

 _Dovah'zul: Het Mu Nok Ahtiid Do Fin Miiraad Amativ_

 _English: Here we lay Weary of the path ahead_

 **Chapter 3: Deaths Cold hands Approach**

"Very well I'm Elder McNamara and you are in hidden valley, my home…" The Elder said being flanked by three full four man teams.

"For someone who wants to talk you have an awful lot of guards it's as if you don't trust me" I said.

"Well one would have to be weary with the tech you have" He replied "Now please come out of the machine so we can talk, if you like I can send away my guards if you leave your weapons behind and agree to leave your machine behind"

I took time to process the offer _"What do you think CT? Good idea or not?"_

" _I can sense a sincerity in his voice so yes, but at the first sign of a fight I will kill everyone here"_

I Waited on second more and gave my response "Okay, I will come" I got out of the cockpit and CT resumed in his repairs, Leaving my weapons behind me and the elder went somewhere more private.

"Do you know why we were inspecting your machine?" He asked.

"Presumably for technology correct?"

"Indeed, Had we known it was already taken and could defend itself we wouldn't have gone near and sought you out but we had no way to find the owner" McNamara said.

"You could've asked CT" I said.

"We tried, it wouldn't give us any information on your whereabouts" He said turning to me.

"…" I said nothing.

"Look I know you might be angry but these are extraordinary circumstances for us"

*Sigh* I took my helmet off.

"I have to ask you… will you be able to come to our bunker and have some tests done, you clearly aren't from here" He said.

I looked up at the sky and let one single tear out "I will go with but we are going to need somewhere to hid CT from any other prying eyes" I said.

"We have an abandoned missile silo that we had captured some years back he can go take refuge in" McNamara Said.

"I suppose that works… yeah it should"

"We are in agreement?" He asked.

"Yes… But I need you to promise me one thing"

"What's that?" He asked me.

"I will need somewhere to stay myself… do you think you could maybe allow me to stay with you lot for some time?" I asked unsure of the answer.

"Yes we can accommodate you" He replied.

"Thank you"

We returned from the 'Meeting' and told everyone our plans to which CT protested.

"I will not leave you Kyle"

"CT you WILL go to the missile silo for the time being remember we are always in contact so if I need you I can contact you" I Reasoned.

"I… Very well Kyle I will see you soon"

CT began his long walk to the missile silo

"Now if you would follow us please… oh we do have to blindfold you for now just for confidentiality sake and all that" McNamara said.

"Fine!" I said.

The blindfold was placed on my head and my helmet was taken away.

* * *

_Time Skip_

* * *

The blindfold was taken off once we entered the bunker and I was relieved to have my helmet given back to which I clipped it to my web belt and walked beside the Elder "So what kind of tests are we talking of here?" I asked.

"Piss tests, mental evaluation the works" Linda Schuler said walking up.

"Ah doctor I see you were waiting for us?" The Elder asked.

"Of course I was" She responded.

"Come on you big oaf let's get these tests done" She said dragging me away.

* * *

_Time Skip_

* * *

"Height?"

"5'11" I responded.

"Sex?"

"Male" I was becoming annoyed already, she was asking questions she already knew.

"Affiliation?"

"92nd Militia assault corps" I said.

"Eye colour?"

"…"

"Eye Colour!?"

I sighed in defeat "Red"

I heard a gasp and felt something poking at my eyes "They don't look red" She said

I took out the contacts "A side effect from the enhancements I undertook" I said.

"I will ask about that later, Relationship?"

"I… uh I'm not sure where she is but yes I am in one"

"Her name?" The Doc asked.

"It's… I don't remember uh…"

"Think about what her name is"

I tried to recall her name but couldn't and became slightly agitated.

"I… I Why Can't I REMEMBER!" I screamed.

"Please calm down and think about what her name is"

"I think… maybe" I took a second to calm myself thinking to the last time we had together alone "Riley… her name is Riley"

"That's good, Parents?"

"Abandoned, never knew them" I said.

"I think that's enough, Thank you I'm sorry we had to delve into some of the more unpleasant things"

"I'm sorry for losing my cool Doc" I said.

Linda looked at me "As far as I'm concerned you are okay to walk around the bunker"

"Yay?" I said.

She shook her head with a smile "Take care and don't get injured"

"Yes ma'am" I saluted in a sarcastic way.

The door closed and I made my way around not really knowing where I was going when I was stopped by a paladin "My Name is Ramos and you are coming with me" He said.

"Okay?" I responded.

He said nothing more and led me to the second level of the bunker showing me to the elder's room. He motioned for me to enter so I did.

"Quite the extensive record for such a little exam" McNamara said.

"Well I assume word travels fast?" I asked.

"We're in a bunker with no way out save for one… so yes word travels quick" He replied.

"Touché" I said.

He poured a glass of whiskey "would you like a glass?"

"Would love one" I replied to him.

"Here you are"

"Thanks" I downed it in one go not giving it time to burn in my throat.

We sat in silence for some time before he spoke "So I assume you want to know of your sleeping arrangements yes?" He asked.

"Yes sir" I replied.

"Well you will be glad your bunk is the third one to the right of the door across from the doctor's room" He said.

"Copy that" I replied "I need to turn in or else I might fall over and die of exhaustion" I said.

"Same here" he replied. He stood up and shook my hand "welcome to the hidden valley" He said.

I nodded my head, turning around to leave I felt it appropriate to turn around and take one of my spare patches for the 92nd Siege corps and give it to him "Thank you for taking a lost soldier in" I then promptly walked out and headed for the bed calling my name oh so sweetly.

He stood there dumbfounded "I…Uh okay?"

I entered the intersection of the second level and made a left turn to the large door that lead to the stairs. I was halfway up when someone rushed past me almost knocking me over "Hey what's the rush?" I asked.

"7-8 death claws are outside, it's all hands on deck for this… that means you" He said.

I nodded my head and he led me to the airlock before exiting he advised I put my helmet on.

I exited the bunker in a sandstorm standing there I looked around unaware of my surroundings till I heard a terrible screeching of what sounded like metal on metal, turning to my right I nearly threw up one of the paladins had their body splayed all over the ground. The upper torso was near me I crouched low so I could be on her level, her hand had her blood all over it and she grabbed my helmet.

"Help me…" She coughed and let out her last breath.

With her blood now on my helmet I realized the sheer amount of devastation these death claws caused. I stood up taking in my surroundings I noted another paladin whose entrails were being feasted on by one deathclaw and the poor Paladin was still alive screaming for someone to end him, another was being lifted up by a deathclaw before having their head chewed off blood spurting out of the neck, body twitching lifelessly.

"Help us now!" a knight yelled to me.

I suffered a sudden rush of shit to the brain and took total leave of my senses and stood there before hearing a growl to my right. I had no time to react before being thrown through the air like a rag doll, my head hit a rock and I lost consciousness…


End file.
